


Of Rogues, Jedi, and Romance

by Starlinginthesky



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Wedge takes care of Luke after Endor, it's gonna be so damn cute, luke/wedge, my gay sons, probably gonna have a wedding in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinginthesky/pseuds/Starlinginthesky
Summary: After the battle of Endor, Luke is put on bed rest and Wedge finds caring for his sick boyfriend increasingly frustrating as he starts to feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

The first three or four days, Luke slept. The emperors torment had sapped nearly all of his strength, and according to Onebee, had nearly killed him.

For the last few days, Wedge had diligently cared for him, waking him only to eat, sleep, and use the freshner. Wedge had never seen him so sick.

When he was awake, he was in so much pain. Wedge hated seeing Luke like this way. He'd always been one of the strongest, toughest people Wedge had ever known.

Luke was taking medicine, but it was agony every time out wore off. Wedge had been awakened often the first couple of nights to Luke gripping his arm, practically crying.

It was the hardest thing Wedge had ever had to witness, the man he loved in so much discomfort. It was a relief when, after those days, Luke finally began to feel better.

Unfortunatly, this also meant that Luke had begun to get bored and restless, and Luke Skywalker was probably the worst patient in the Alliance.

He still had three more days of bed rest, and yet here he was, in the kitchen.

Wedge crossed his arms and fixed his boyfriend with a glare. "Luke."

To his credit, Luke tried to look guilty. "I was hungry Wedge!"

"You are on bed rest Luke!" Wedge yelled, "don't you remember what the doctors and Onebee told you would happen if you exerted yourself? Do you want to end up crippled or in pain for the rest of your life?"

"But Wedge-"

"I WAS GONE FOR TEN KARKING MINUTES!" Wedge was furious. "I AM NOT DEALING WITH YOU CRYING IN PAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! HOW DARE YOU!"

Luke flinched like he had just been slapped. "Wedge I'm so-"

"yeah yeah yeah, you're sorry." Wedge interrupted, slinging Luke's arm over his shoulder. "You'll be even more sorry when you spend the rest of your life in agony. Now if I catch you out of bed again, I will have medical restrain you."

"I'll try Wedge." Luke sighed, "I'm just so bored... And horny."

Wedge chuckled, it was almost impossible to stay mad at Luke. "Give it a few days love, once you're better I'll fuck you so good you won't be able to think straight, or sit down, for a month."

Luke sank gratefully onto the bed, not willing to admit that he was starting to ache again. "that sounds so good Wedge, but couldn't you just suck me off or something?" He gestured at the growing tent in his pants. "I'm dying here, and you didn't help matters!"

"Sorry Luke, doctors said you weren't to exert yourself,"

Wedge was truly sorry. Seeing Luke so turned on and not being able to do being able to do anything about it was hard. But if Luke wasn't even allowed to stand up or walk without help, sex was definitely off the table."

"Best I can do is run you a cold bath," said Wedge, "I really am sorry Luke, you know how much I'd love to; but I won't risk your health for it."

"I know, I know," Luke groaned, "guess I'll just have to let it go down cause I am not taking a cold bath."

Wedge kissed him. "you always were a freeze baby Luke. Wanna cuddle and watch a holo?"

"I was waiting for you to say that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration after the battle of Endor is in full swing, and Luke is definitely not fine.

The Emperor was dead.

While his death had not ended the war, it had badly crippled the empire. Wedge hoped privately that the Empire would never recover. That they would have peace, because blimey he and Luke needed a vacation.

Wedge wasn't even sure he still knew the meaning of the word vacation. He hadn't been on one since he was a kid, and he sure as shit wasn't going to spend a week or two out on some beach drinking fruity cocktails with Luke.

The with Luke part was good, but he thought it might be better to travel the galaxy for a while, no duties, no empire, just the two of them making love every day.

Then they'd settle down, buy a house somewhere tranquil, get a dog, and have a couple of kids. Or maybe they could retire and keep traveling with the dog and kids. Force knows he and Luke had definitely seen enough action to retire.

And speaking of Luke, he'd touched down an hour ago. Wedge was beginning to get concerned.

He could just be doing some Jedi stuff, but on the other hand, he could be injured. Wedge decided it might be better to check up on him to see if he was okay.

Now Wedge could count on his fingers the number of times he'd seen Luke cry: After Yavin when everything had caught up with him, once when they'd all been sleep deprived, and Bespin.

This was the fourth time he'd seen Luke cry. His eyes made even bluer by unshed tears, lip quivering. Wedge thought that Luke's aunt and uncle must've had a hard time not giving Luke everything that he wanted because everytime he'd seen him cry, Wedge would do anything to make him feel better.

For now,a hug would do, standing next to the funerary pyre of Darth Vader, Luke crying quietly against Wedge's shoulder, Wedge's fingers combing through his soft blond hair.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out that Luke was definitely not all right. It wasn't often that he cried for one thing, and for another, he would periodically start shaking.

Luke sensed what he was thinking and tried to assuage him. "I'm fine Wedge."

But Wedge wasn't fooled for a second. "Were both know that's poodoo Luke. You're shaking, and I strongly suspect you're leaning on me because you're exhausted."

"Wedge I'm fine!" Luke protested, "just a little tired!"

"Oh please Luke," Wedge huffed, "you might fool someone else but not me. You are going straight to medical."

"At least let me see the others," Luke still wouldn't admit that he wasn't all right.

"Fine," said Wedge, slinging Luke's arm over his shoulders,"but don't blame me if you faint in the middle of the party."

The party was in full swing when they got there, and everyone appeared to be drunk or very tipsy.

Wedge noted that Jansen was already passed out in a corner with his ass in the air. How in nine hells he'd managed to stay in that position was beyond Wedge to explain.

Luke had stopped leaning on him, probably concerned that he'd catch hell from Leia or Han if they realized he was hurt. And to be fair, Wedge couldn't blame him. The pair of them could be a bit over protective of him.

Wedge stood in the background watching Hobbie and Tycho sneak up on the snoring form of Wes Jansen with a holocam. He imagined Wes wasn't going to be pleased when the pictures began to circulate. Then again, with all the pranks he'd pulled, Wedge figured he deserved it.

He thought of the first time Jansen had ever pranked Luke. He didn't remember exactly what had happened to Luke, but he could still remember Wes's face when he woke up on nothing but a g-string that was too small for him, in the middle of the hangar bay. It had been glorious, and it was the first time Wedge had realized Luke was far more cunning than he let on.

And speaking of Luke, he was walking back towards him, looking pale and tired. It appeared as though the adrenaline had finally worn off.

"okay Wedge," he said, "I'm done. You can take me to medical now."

At least that was what wedge thought he said, it sounded a bit slurred. Then he collapsed into Wedge's arms.

Well, if Luke had wanted to slip off to medical without anyone knowing, that option was definitely gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect me to post a chapter every day. Once depression gets me, all bets are off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke sleeps on Wedge's shoulder. Everything is cute.

Luke was fast asleep on Wedge's shoulder within fifteen minutes of putting on a holo. He snored softly, drooling a little bit, not the first time this happened.

They were turning into quite the old married couple, Wedge reflected. Well, except for the married part, and if Luke wanted that... He'd loved Luke for a long time.

Luke mumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer. Wedge thought he heard him say his name.

It made him think of other times he'd said his name. Mumbled I'm his sleep, cried during nightmares, spoken as a prayer when they made love.

Wedge grinned as he thought of the first time they'd ever made love. It had been the week after Yavin, and Luke had said things that had completely destroyed any idea of him being as innocent as he appeared, with those blue eyes and the pouty mouth.

Wedge tried not picture that first time, those beautiful blue eyes dark with lust, pouty mouth red from kissing, hands gripping the sheets as Wedge had fucked into him. Yes, it was a beautiful sight, seeing the Hero of Yavin undone by him, moaning and writhing under him.

He cursed the fact that they couldn't have sex right now. May the Emperor, wherever level of Hell he was in, be struck with a plague of traffic jam diarrhea.

From what he has heard, from the little that Luke has been ready to tell him, Palpatine had tortured Luke to the point of near death. Wedge was amazed Luke hadn't collapsed on the death star. It was a testament to his boyfriend's strength, or to his control over the Force.

For now, they'd just have to focus on Luke getting well enough to get out of bed for more than just using the freshner. And hey, Wedge thought, it was a good opportunity to spoil Luke.

After this program was over, he could go over to commissary and see if they had any chocolate, and it was a good excuse to pick up that cuplink he'd been meaning to get to modify his X-Wing with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally following this up with smut cause I had a bad day at work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Wedge knock boots before the battle of Endor.

Wedge pushed Luke underneath his X-Wing . They only had 20 minutes with which to work before that both had to leave again. He was making damn sure his boyfriend would have a good sendoff.

Between kisses he whispered, "I can't wait till this is over so I can fuck you properly."

"Ah Wedge," Luke groaned as he grabbed his cock through his pants. "P-please I'm dyin' here!"

Wedge dropped to his knees, working quickly to free Luke's cock from his pants, sucking the head into his mouth.

Luke threw his head back with a loud, needy moan, lost for a moment in the hot wetness of Wedge's mouth. But he would not allow himself to be the only one to finish. "N-need to get you off W-Wedge. Ah fuck."

Wedge surged up, kissing him hard, tongue sliding between Luke's lips.

With a sigh Luke allowed him entrance, tasting himself on Wedge's tongue as he fumbled to unzip his flight suit.

Luke smirked as he realized that wedge was wearing nothing underneath. "boy you're making this easy for me!"

Wedge groaned as his cock brushed Luke's thigh. "That's the idea."

Wedge always thought it was hot that Luke started to slip back into a rim accent when they fucked.

Luke gasped and whined when Wedge's hand wrapped around his dick and started to jerk him expertly. "W-Wedge..."

Wedge groaned as Luke's hands found him. "when this missions over I'm gonna fuck you so hard the whole base will know you're mine!"

Luke's only response was a sob of pleasure, the only response he was capable of.

Knowing that Luke was desperately close, he took both of them in his hand, his own thrusts growing sloppy.

Then Luke all but screamed, and Wedge felt his cum spill between them. It took only a few more messy thrusts before he hinted him with a shout of, "Luke!"

They lay there panting for a few moments, ignoring the sticky mess between them, exchanging lazy kisses until it was time to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad day at work chapter took considerably longer than expected cause I wasn't satasfied the first time. Ps I almost wrote Yavin cause I'm tired.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had on tumblr the other day and well... Somebody had to write it!


End file.
